Within The Shadows There is Comfort
by hazelnutbrew
Summary: Zed's lips stretched, showing bare, pearl white teeth. As though he intended to bite his intended prey, but instead considered to kiss Varus's brow with a ghost like pressure that probably stirred the archer into yearning. He saw it in the archer's eyes.


Zed often put up a cold demeanor for the most part, but sometimes his sadistic side was drawn upon when it came to tormenting others. Zed never thought of himself as evil or whatever, though. He was merely a man of persuasion and he made people willingly do the things that he persuaded them to do. His skills of a ninja involved trickery and intelligence rather than outright power, though Zed could overpower most men with his strength and blades. But Zed was a ninja of the mind, and he concocted a scheme.

He knew that his fellow Ionian Varus was a taciturn man. Getting him to open up would take a lot of coercion of sorts. But Zed was confident that he could pull it off. Zed strode confidently down the Ionian manor that had a pagoda palatial style roof and wooden beams support sliding doors and koi ponds and greenery around the mountainside.

"Varus," Zed said while using his shadows to sneak in the Ionian's archer's room.

Varus didn't show any signs of being spooked. The archer looked resplendent in a white and violet kimono that hid his toned, muscled form. Though Zed knew from watching in the shadows that Varus's sculpted body hid lean muscles that chiseled him into a dynamic sleekness that was rather becoming in a healthy male. Zed wondered what else lay hidden underneath Varus's robe.

"What is on your mind, Zed?" Varus said flatly while he wrote calligraphic strokes on a piece of parchment. His brow furrowed, yet his eyes remained focused on the scroll he wrote with an india ink brush. The Ionian characters spelled out a meditative trance that stood for tranquility, a meditation that Zed knew well due to his training as a ninja. Breathe in the atmosphere, center yourself in the cosmos. The Balance dictated everything would come full circle, and Zed mused as he entered into the room from the side sceen door into Varus's chambers that they would meet one another like this. Zed allowed his presence to linger, the musk of his scent coming from the light sheen of sweat beading his rock hard body from training underneath the sun.

"I have something interesting I've seen through my shadows," Zed said while brandishing his blade nonchalantly. "Do you care to hear it?"

Varus shook his head. His long white hair shifted like a banner. Curious violet eyes turned to him; and underneath Varus's scrutinizing gaze, Zed didn't falter or flush. He looked Varus directly in the eye, steadying his shoulders and leaning forward so that he invaded Varus's personal space. Varus seemed to shrink slightly underneath the Shadow Ninja's will, as though he would fold into himself. Yet Varus held Zed's gaze, the corners of his lips tucking downward and the furrows of his brows deepening.

"I don't partake in idle gossip, Zed."

Zed's lips stretched, showing bare, pearl white teeth. As though he intended to bite his intended prey, but instead considered to kiss Varus's brow with a ghost like pressure that probably stirred the archer into yearning. He saw it in the archer's eyes. Yet Varus placed two hands on Zed's shoulders, steadying him, before pushing him back slightly to put some distance between them. Zed, however, caught Varus's wrist and stopped his hand from writing the Ionian characters on the scroll.

"What if I said…it involved Thresh…"

Varus stiffened and Zed smiled underneath his mask when he felt the archer's gaze bore upon him.

"Did you know," Zed said while casually letting the words linger in Varus's mind. "That most of the League wants to see you corrupted by him?"

Varus raised his brows. Now he had his attention. Zed knew to read subtle signs such as these to read another person's mind, to read them like an open book or scroll. A ninja had to be trained in observation, after all, and Zed watched people in their most private of moments, in their most open, everywhere and anywhere one could be seen while watching from his shadows. Always watching, but never participating, unless for quick and brutal assassinations that left lifeless corpses in their wake.

"Corrupted?"

Zed then said very patiently. "It's obvious that you and Thresh have yet to do anything because you're a goddamn prude, Varus."

Varus frowned.

"I'm not a prude."

"Then kiss me, Varus," Zed taunted, taking off his mask and letting long tousled locks of black hair fall down his shoulders. Varus's eyes widened slightly, though he remained still as a statue, and just as imposing as the Grecian marbled ones within Pallas.

Varus turned his head away, though Zed caught a blush on his face. Zed inched closer, close enough to see the pores in Varus's smooth and creamy skin. The archer's cheeks brightened, and Zed smirked as he closed to steal a kiss from Varus's lips. Zed thought he tasted a hint of eucalyptus. He really freshened himself up, didn't he? An ambrosia of Varus's natural scent, the rosewater salts from the bath springs, and the wild flower shampoo in his hair nearly drove Zed into a frenzy. Yet Zed wouldn't take and claim the archer there at the moment. He was patient. It was a slow seductive dance that thrilled and pulsed hearts.

"It's not proper…" Varus mumbled before Zed leaned closer to him and started to nip at his neck. "Zed?"

"Just relax," Zed whispered in his ear before he held Varus in tight embrace and held him. His silvery white hair smelled like essence and oils. He probably bathed to make himself more presentable to Thresh, though Zed would willingly claim something that didn't belong to him. He liked the challenge, the _defiance_.

Varus protested.

"You're with Shen, aren't you?"

"That is irrelevant right now," Zed said as his hand dipped between Varus's legs, underneath his robe. No undergarments blocked the way, and Zed's hand brushed Varus's inner thighs teasingly before they stroked his now hardening member.

Varus let out a groan as Zed continued kissing his neck and even teasingly biting there. He then licked the lobe of Varus's ear and whispered. "Is this how you imagine yourself, Varus, with Thresh?"

"Zed…" Varus said as his breath hitched in when Zed secured a grip around his cock.

"Just give in and do not deny me," Zed said. "Your control has been relinquished when you've allowed me to enter your room."

"Please…"

Zed pretended to examine his nails. "Please what, Varus?"

Varus gritted his teeth.

"Don't make me say it."

Zed stroked Varus's hair, his fingers plucking through the gossamer strands. It was as silken as soft moonlight. He created other shadow clones to assist him in this paradise of pleasure, where Varus would succumb to the heat and fervor of sex with Zed. His one shadow minion started to unclothe Varus from his white and violet robe, exposing his slender shoulders and strong pecs. Varus flushed a bright color, panting a little as Zed and the shadow minion overwhelmed him with gentle caresses, kisses, and strokes. Zed was very patient, he could coax this out of Varus if he wanted to. But he wanted to hear from Varus's own mouth that he wanted the Shadow Ninja.

Varus's lips parted a little, before he said in a very flat tone. "Fuck you, Zed."

Zed chuckled. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Varus. All you need is a little…persuasion, I should say. Tell me, how many times have you masturbated with you left hand on your cock when you think no one is watching. I know though, Varus. I've seen you in your most intimate moments."

Varus's eyes narrowed. "You watched me this entire time? I'm glad to know that my performance is a theatrical spectacle for everyone to watch."

"Not everyone. Just me. Then you call out Thresh's name," Zed said in a whisper, his voice growing husky with longing. "You want him to completely ravage you. But the person who is going to ravage you first…is me."

"How'd you know that I'm a virgin?" Varus hissed as Zed's grip on his cock tightened.

"You're already cumming," Zed said, before pressing his lips towards the erupting head and licking Varus's sweet precum. "Don't have much experience in the bedroom, Varus? We can always change that…"

Varus's cheeks flushed, contrasting with the pallor of his skin. Precum glazed his cock. Good. Zed could elicit more whines and moans from the archer, if he wanted to. He knew that he had Varus underneath his control, and Varus would willingly relinquish that control when Zed planned to do what he was scheming next. As a shinobi, Zed sometimes had to seduce unsuspecting women for information—though he also knew how to use his charisma and good looks to enrapture men, as well.

"What're you going to do?"

Zed leaned closer and whispered. "Bring you on the brink of ecstasy, of sensual nirvana, and when you're begging and pleading for me to finish you off, I'm going to stop right then and there and watch you howl in frustration as I deny you the pleasure you seek."

Varus huffed.

"You would do that. But I'm not going to be screaming your name anytime soon."

"Is that a challenge, Varus?" Zed's red eyes glinted. "You should know better than to challenge me in a duel or bedroom… I can absolutely ravage and ravish you at the same time, Varus."

Varus let out a little whine as Zed engorged his entire length into his mouth. Zed's mouth slid up and down Varus' length in a fluid motion, engulfing Varus's cock in a warm and moist sensuality that caused the archer to shiver. He still put his hands on Zed's shoulders while the Ninja sucked and savored him, and Zed noted that his hands trembled. His body was more honest than Varus's words. He always suspected that Varus might like other men, though Zed now confirmed this information for himself as he gorged on Varus. Zed just might get his fill out of this one; and possibly earn the ire of Thresh, as well. He looked forward to the upcoming confrontation between the specter and himself later on, when Varus helplessly moaned and screamed Zed's name in unchained ecstasy and pleasure.

"Nngh…Zed…" Varus said, panting as his chest heaved. "If you think that I'm going to submit to you, then you're…you're wrong."

Zed said nothing except continued to deep throat Varus.

-x—

His pulse quickened. Did Zed think of him as helpless prey like the deer he struck down in the Ionian forests? Varus bit Zed's lip in return. He was no prey nor toy. Heat pooled into his chest and spilled down to his loins, and Varus growled. He would demonstrate his superior strength and masculinity to Zed. He was not some docile little boy that did whatever he was told. Zed severely underestimated him. Varus squirmed a little underneath Zed's ministrations, though he managed to keep himself under control. He didn't scream or plead for more, though his body betrayed his attraction for Zed.

"I won't give in!" Varus said in frustration, being on the brink of sensual nirvana but holding himself back all the same. He could've blown a load right then and there, but he didn't want Zed the satisfaction of having him. He would not lose this game. Even though Zed said that he would ravage and ravish Varus at the same time, Varus would prolong this pleasure as long as he could and deny Zed what he wanted. Zed tried to dominate him, though Varus's will prevented him from breaking and shoving Zed's head closer to his shaft so that he could swallow him whole.

Varus forcefully removed Zed from his cock, nearly tearing Zed's black hair at its roots. Lifting Zed's head none too gently, Varus linked mouths together. Varus attempted his dominance by wrestling his tongue in Zed's mouth, though Zed returned the tousling just as eagerly. They both struggled for breaths, gasping for air when they parted temporarily, only to latch onto one another's mouths with a hungry desire. Varus could taste Zed on his tongue and some of his essence, the precum that glazed his cock from Zed sucking him off with relish. Varus bit and nipped and licked the roof of Zed's upper mouth, before probing deeper, questing, seeking, trying to determine what the Shadow Ninja tried to take from him. He attempted to claim the same thing, and Zed only battled for dominance with that much eagerness and fervor as before. Zed then forced Varus onto the floor and straddled his midsection. His knees planted into his sides, causing Varus to wriggle uselessly underneath Zed. A growl of frustration escaped him. He was no toy! Varus ripped off Zed's clothing, first taking off his armor mantle and piece, exposing the other's well muscled chest in front of him. The only thing preventing Zed from fucking Varus then and there was his pants.

Varus could feel Zed's erection pressing eagerly against his hips. He rolled his hips once, causing Zed to groan slightly in exertion. Varus's eyes narrowed, his lips stretching in a feral ferocity that indicated he wanted more. He raised his upper body up from the floor and embraced Zed, kissing him deeply and gyrating his hips against Zed's erection. Zed forced Varus down, knocking Varus's head back until it crashed into wooden floor none too kindly as Zed shimmied out of his pants and freeing his erection from its confines. Varus smirked.

Zed was on the verge of losing himself to impatience. The Shadow Master struggled against Varus as Varus forced Zed onto a bottom position while still grinding his hips against Zed hips. Zed let out a throaty moan, then gave Varus a seductive smirk.

Varus froze, eyes widening in realization.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Zed as Varus managed to roll on top of Zed in their fight for dominance, and Varus knew then that he was fucked. Quite literally. Shen then used his shadow taunt on Varus and Varus suddenly felt lustful feelings for Shen and wanted nothing more than to fuck the target that bared himself towards him.

Damn it, they both double teamed him! Varus growled again in frustration.

"No fair, Zed," Varus said in a lustful voice as Shen grappled him in a bear hug.

Shen chuckled quietly.

"As Balance dictates, Zed and I will provide. I the pleasure, and Zed the pain."

Varus poised, frozen in place. He could feel Shen and Zed's stares boring into him. Heat pooled into his stomach. Damn it, this was just unfair! They both knew that Varus wouldn't be able to resist the both of them, and Varus wondered if there was anyway to get out of this scenario. He could imagine that this would end one way, and that was him getting fucked completely body, mind, and soul.

"Relax, Varus," Shen said. "Take a deep breath, hold it in a few seconds, then release."

He knew that Shen was trying to comfort him, though Varus wondered about the entire ordeal. Zed was positioned behind him, and he could feel his cock poised near his entrance. Varus gulped, before taking a deep breath as Shen suggested and let out a longing sigh. However, it didn't help. This was his first sexual encounter, and Shen and Zed both made Varus bend over so that Varu's mouth was positioned near Shen's throbbing cock and positioning Zed's cock to thrust into his ass. He was trapped, damn it!

Zed apparently lubricated himself before his cock brushed against Varus. He didn't know where Zed got the lubricant from, thoughhe probably stored it into pockets of space in his shadows or something. Ninjas were mysterious creatures indeed. But at least, Varus thought, it might not hurt as much, with Zed entering inside him.

Zed glided in in one smooth thrust that sent a shudder through hVarus's body. He felt himself stretch and tighten against Zed's cock, and somehow, the initial pain thrust didn't seem painful like he thought it would. However, Varus anticipated a breathless night and excited pheromones in the air.

"All right," Shen said in a neutral tone as though he were dictating a report to someone. "Now, you may notice that full feeling when Zed entered inside you. Don't worry about it, let yourself relax, and think pleasant thoughts. Sex is a meditation, and reaching that state of enlightenment."

"Please," Zed said to Shen as he thrust into Varus a little. "It's just fucking, Shen."

"I'm trying to make the experience as enjoyable as possible for him," Shen chided Zed, before he grasped Varus's face and put his mouth over his cock. Precum dribbled from the tip, and Varus wondered how he got caught in the middle of it all.

"Now Varus," Shen said patiently. "You may feel nervous now. Remember the Ionian meditations while we're doing this."

"Mm," Varus said weakly as he enveloped Shen's cock into his moist mouth.

Shen rested his hand atop Varus's head. Something about the gentle touch soothed Varus, lulling him into a drowse as he continued to pleasure and be pleasured. Zed rammed into him from behind, and Varus sucked and pulled on Shen's cock. Something about being fucked by the two ninja caused his body to ripple and shudder with a rip-roaring orgasm that threatened to spill out of him. Yet he couldn't finish just yet! Was this all his fortitude and devotion as a warrior came down to?

Varus hungrily lapped up Shen's cum, a string of saliva interconnecting his mouth and Shen's glazed cock. Zed hoisted Varus into a sitting position and gyrated his hips against Varus with a voracious intensity. Shen then gripped Varus's cock in his gloved hand and pumped it in gentle strokes that contrasted against Zed's incredible fucking. Varus groaned and wrapped his arms around Shen, drawing the man closer. Their sweaty bodies entangled into one another with an incessant need, and Varus's stomach hitched in as his semen erupted forth in a great white rush.

Yet it seemed that the pleasure making was far from over. When Varus thought he could finally catch his breath, Thresh's lantern flew towards them, tempting the men to grab it. All men entwined within one another's fornication, Varus lifted one hand out and grabbed the lantern—only to be hurtled straight into Thresh's open arms.


End file.
